Torrie and the Champ
by Abiding Flame
Summary: AU, Jorrie fairytale. Technically, Torrie Wilson is a member of the royal family, but no one treats her that way...until she meets King McManian's best fighter, simply known as the Champ... Full summary inside.
1. Anything for the Princess

Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted anything on here. I don't know how to end my last story, but I'm working on it. In the mean time, I got an english assignment to write a fairytale and since I love WWE, I figured why not combine the two? Granted, I had to follow some certain guidelines with descriptions and whatnot and maybe things are a bit rushed, but here's the finished product; chapter one of the wonderful Jorrie fairytale: Torrie and the Champ. I hope you like it, especially all my fellow Jorrie lovers.

Summary: AU, Jorrie fairytale. Technically, Torrie Wilson is a member of the royal family, but no one treats her that way. She then meets King McManian's best fighter, simply known as the Champ. After secretly dating for months, they want to get married, but King McManian won't allow it until he comes up with a challenge for the Champ.

* * *

In a faraway kingdom known as Rawberg, there lived a beautiful princess named Torrie Wilson. Yet, she wasn't born a princess. Torrie started out as a mere servant for the king, cleaning the castle along with her mother. But one day Torrie's mother fell ill and sadly passed away. However, the queen took pity on the young girl and adopted her as her own, but King McManian was not pleased with this. He refused to treat her any differently and still looked down upon her as nothing more than a servant. King McManian ruled Rawberg with an iron fist; if anyone in the kingdom ever dared to disobey him, they would hear those infamous words; "You're exiled!" before being thrown out of the nation forever.

Despite all of this, Torrie still grew up into an attractive young lady. Most people would agree she was easily the most stunning woman in all of Rawberg. Her skin looked as if the rays of the sun had kissed it. Her hair was a light honey color that ran down her back like waves washing over the beach. Her eyes sparkled with green as vibrant as jade. Her lips were a wonderful hue of pink like a carnation flower. Yes, Torrie was indeed beautiful and even though she was treated terribly by most of the royal family, she still managed to find love.

A few months after her mother died, Torrie met one of King McManian's greatest knights. He was a remarkable fighter, defeating any opponent who dared challenged him. In fact, he was such an outstanding combatant that people simply called him "The Champ". Most didn't know his real name anyway. The Champ was always extremely kind to Torrie, unlike King McManian's other fighters. Any time others in the castle mistreated the blonde princess the Champ would come to her defense. He was also incredibly good-looking, a muscular guy with hair the color of milk chocolate, a tan complexion, and eyes the color of the ocean. Most girls in the kingdom would do anything to be with him, but no matter how rich or beautiful a princess was, The Champ turned them all down; there was only one girl he wanted, and that was Torrie.

As time passed, Torrie and the Champ established a close relationship, constantly meeting with each other in secrecy due to the consequences they would have to face if King McManian ever found out. Eventually, The Champ admitted his love for Torrie, and much to her surprise and the two became secret lovers. For once, things seemed perfect for Torrie, but little did she know her whole world would fall apart come crashing down.

* * *

The Champ was waiting for Torrie in the usual spot this morning, behind the castle deep within the royal garden. The king never went into the garden, it was more for decoration and only the servants took care of it. The Champ was a bit more nervous than usual today; he had something very important to tell Torrie. He glanced up as he heard rustling in the bushes, but let out a small sigh of relief when he realized it was only Torrie, wearing a tattered pink cotton dress. She hardly looked like the princess she was supposed to be, but King McManian would never allow her to wear anything elegant.

"Morning, princess" he said with a grin as she approached him. He was the only one who ever referred to her as royalty; it was also a little pet name he used for her. The blonde girl gave him a small smile.

"Morning," she replied before frowning slightly. "What's wrong? You seem a bit…nervous," Torrie pointed out.

The Champ sighed softly. "It's nothing, Tor," he began, calling her by a little nickname he had given her. "I just wanted to ask you something," he said, gently taking her hand. "Even though our relationship can't be known by the public, I want you to know how much I love you," he began, pulling out a small golden ring with a little diamond in the center. "Torrie, will you marry me?" he asked, dropping down to one knee.

Torrie was shocked, but overwhelmed with joy. "Yes, of course I'll marry you," she replied as he slipped the ring onto her finger. But their happiness was short-lived as Torrie realized something. "Wait, John," Torrie began, using his real name. "We can never actually get married. If anyone found out about this, you know what would happen," she said rather sadly.

John sighed; she had a point. "Look, princess, I don't care what King McManian can do. Nothing's going to change the way I feel about you," he said firmly. The blonde woman smiled at The Champ, hugging him gently. Maybe things could work out between them after all.

Suddenly Torrie heard rustling in the bushes. Had someone found out about them? "Quick, hide!" Torrie commanded before pushing John into the bushes. Emerging from the shrubbery was none other than King McManian's trusted advisor, Sir William Regal.

"What are you doing out here, Ms. Wilson?" Regal questioned, cold eyes staring at what he referred to as 'a sorry excuse for a princess'.

"I, uh… I'm tending to the garden," Torrie lied, avoiding his piercing gaze. He stood quiet for a moment and Torrie took that as a sign that her lie worked.

"Well, the king requests your presence in the Great Hall immediately. He has a very imperative announcement to make regarding you," Regal replied before turning away and heading back towards the castle.

John came out from the bushes, picking leaves out of his hair. "Wow, I wonder what the king wants. Do you think it's good news or bad news?" he asked.

Torrie sighed softly. "I don't know, but I suppose there's only one way to find out."

* * *

The Great Hall was nothing short of excellence. It was an enormous room decorated with the finest adornments and paintings and was mainly used for special ceremonies, dinner occasions, or addresses from the king. There was also a red velvet carpet laid out from the door to the seats of the king and queen. By the time Torrie arrived, the king, the queen, and their two children, Stephanie and Shane, were already there, among other important figures such as Regal and the king's best fighters, Orton, Hunter, and Adam.

Torrie took a deep curtsy as she addressed the king. "Please forgive me for my tardiness, sir," she said as John slipped by her, taking his place with the rest of the fighters.

"Just don't let it happen again," McManian said rather rudely. "Now, Torrie, you've been living here in the castle for awhile and I've realized that you're now old enough to marry," he began. Torrie's heart skipped a beat, would the king let her marry? If so, she could finally be with John. "So, I've arranged your marriage to the ruler of Paparazzi Villa, Nitro."

Her world came crashing down.

"It'll be good for Rawberg. We'll have a new ally and this will bring lots of money to our country. After all, it's all about the money," he smirked, gesturing for Nitro to enter the room.

Nitro was quite the character. He came into the room with a swagger, tossing his long brown hair back as he strolled towards the king and queen. Paparazzi Villa was a cash cow nation. Everyone flocked there to see the rich and famous, and they paid big money to do so. He was definitely a ladies' man, wooing females wherever he went. He gave Torrie the once over and shrugged.

"You ain't that bad looking and I need a princess to help me rule over Paparazzi Villa," Nitro said, turning towards McManian as he wrapped his arm around her. "So, when's the wedding?"

Torrie frowned, she was less than thrilled with Nitro and wasn't about to just let McManian plan her wedding.

"No! There will be no wedding because I refuse to marry him!" Torrie exclaimed, causing everyone in attendance to gasp. The king was shocked and appalled.

"How dare you talk back to me! You will marry Nitro and that's final. No one else will ever love you and you should be thankful that you're getting a husband like Nitro!" McManian yelled. Torrie pulled away from Nitro.

"You're wrong! I have found someone who loves me," Torrie said, rushing over to The Champ. "This is who I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with." John smiled at the courageous blonde before speaking.

"Its true, sir. I love Torrie and with all due respect you cannot destroy our relationship no matter what you do," he informed.

McManian glared at the pair for a moment before smiling devilishly. "Fine, if that's what you really want, then I'll make you a deal. If The Champ can beat three of my best fighters in combat, you two can get married." Torrie and John exchanged confused looks before shifting their gaze to the king.

"I accept your offer, Mr. McManian. I'll take on anyone to be with Torrie," The Champ replied, completely confident. Everyone knew he never backed down from a challenge. Torrie, on the other hand, was having her doubts. She knew John was a great fighter, but McManian would do whatever it took to get his way.

* * *

Oh, geez. Can the Champ do it? Will he be able to defeat his opponents and win Torrie's hand in marriage? Next chapter: Caged with Khali.


	2. Caged with Khali

The first battle was to take place in the underground fighting arena. The royal family took their seats to watch the events unfold from a safe distance. The queen showed no emotion before the fight, though she was highly against this battle. However, McManian was beaming on the outside; he couldn't wait to see John get demolished. Torrie was allowed to sit with her "family" for the first time ever and took her place next to the queen. Torrie was shaking from the apprehension she felt, praying John would be okay. The queen noticed this and gently grabbed the young woman's hand.

"He'll be fine, Torrie," the queen assured, giving her a small smile as John entered the arena. No emotion could be seen on his features, but John's heart was racing. He wasn't even worried about who his opponent was or how badly he could be injured; the only thing on John's mind was Torrie. He had to win this fight for Torrie.

A silence fell over the crowd as John's opponent stepped into the arena. He stood over seven feet tall, easily towering over John as they stood face to face or rather face to chest. His fist was nearly the size of John's head. McManian smirked as he introduced John to his opponent.

"John, meet the Great Khali," he said. John had only heard about the Great Khali and knew of his superhuman strength. King McManian handpicked Khali because he knew John would be at a disadvantage. He did not want the Champ to win this one.

A metal cage came down from the ceiling, locking the two combatants in the center of the arena; only McManian could give the orders to lift the cage. John swallowed hard as Torrie felt tears in her eyes. McManian gave the signal and the fight began.

Khali wasted no time and charged at the Champ, grabbing the young man and throwing him against the other side of the cage. John groaned loudly as pain washed over his body, but he somehow managed to stagger to his feet. He ran at Khali and punched him hard in the chest, the giant didn't move. Khali simply stood there and laughed as he pushed John to the ground. The Champ knew it had to pull out all the stops if he wanted to win.

But as John stumbled to his feet yet again, Khali locked on his deadly signature move, a powerful vice grip. He wrapped his enormous hand around John's head and began to squeeze, much to King McManian's delight. Torrie screamed for the giant to stop, but it only made Khali tighten his grip. John's vision began to fade and his body was slowly becoming numb. He only had one chance to escape. Remembering what he learned from the master of magic and combat, Ric Flair, John waved his hand over his face and mumbled, "You...can't...see...me," and suddenly vanished.

This surprised Khali so much that he let go of his hold, a fatal mistake. Now he didn't know where John was and began to frantically look around for him. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the head. Khali wobbled from side to side before enduring another hit to the head, followed by a blow to the legs. Khali fell to his feet and John locked on his trademark move. He wrapped both arms around the giant's neck and squeezed until Khali passed out; only then did John reappear. Breathing heavily, he smiled softly, having won the first match.

Torrie cheered loudly as McManian reluctantly gave the orders to lift the cage. The queen clapped softly and congratulated John on his victory. Torrie ran over to the Champ and hugged him tightly.

I'm so happy you're all right," she whispered, sniffling softly. John chuckled and gently hugged her.

"Of course I'm okay, princess. Did you forget? I'm the Champ," John replied, smirking slightly as McManian made his way over to John and Torrie.

"Yes, congratulations, you have won the first fight," McManian began, "But there is no time for rest. We must head outside for your next battle," he said before turning on his heels and heading towards the outdoor arena. John leaned on Torrie as the two made their way outside.

"Are you going to be okay? King McManian really doesn't want you to win. I mean he put you against Khali because he was sure you would lose. I... I just don't want you to get hurt," Torrie said, clearly worried about John.

"I'll be okay, Tor. I'm fighting for you and as long as you're the prize, there's no way I'm going to lose, no matter what," John replied.


	3. Getting the Edge Over Adam

From the looks of things, the second battle was going to be a jousting tournament. John was rather good at hand-to-hand combat, but had only jousted a few times. The king's servants began to put armor on John as McManian explained the rules.

"The objective of this battle should be clear: you must knock your opponent off his horse three times. The first person to successfully do that wins this tournament," McManian said. He was still upset about John's first victory, but he had another trick up his sleeve. He motioned for John's next opponent to come out.

With a smirk plastered across his face, out came the ultimate opportunist, Adam, also known as Edge due to the fact that he would do anything to get the edge over his opponents, even if that meant cheating. John was well aware of Adam's corrupt ways and knew he would have to be on guard since McManian would probably allow Edge to do just about anything.

Torrie knew Edge was extremely sneaky and all her past doubts began to resurface. "C'mon, Champ, you can do it. I know you can," she whispered as each man mounted his horse. They were both given a lance before the start of the battle. John gripped his tightly; his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest while Edge seemed completely calm.

McManian gave the signal for the two to begin and in the blink of an eye, both men were charging at each other. John was having some difficultly controlling the horse and keeping a tight grip on the lance, so it was no surprise that Edge knocked the Champ to the ground first.

"I knew this was going to be easy, but c'mon, John. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge from you," Adam teased as he trotted by the fallen champ.

John growled softly as he mounted his horse yet again. Before John was ready, Edge began to charge at him. John quickly regained control and began to rush at Edge, but Adam was already closing in. Thinking fast, John let Edge get close and suddenly leaned back. As Adam's lance narrowly avoided John, the Champ took advantage of Adam's confusion and nailed him with his lance, knocking the ultimate opportunist onto the ground.

The score was now tied, one to one. They set up for the next charge and this time Edge didn't play fair. As they neared each other, Edge aimed his lance at the feet of John's horse, causing the horse to topple over, which sent John flying through the air and crashing into the ground with a loud thud.

Torrie fought back the urge to run over to the motionless man and could only quietly pray that he would get up. Those few brief moments when John was on the ground felt like an eternity to Torrie. Slowly, the Champ staggered to his feet, pain coursing through his body, but he wouldn't give up now.

McManian did nothing, of course. He never said that things like that couldn't be allowed; therefore the underhanded maneuver was perfectly legal. As they positioned themselves for another round, John started early and caught Edge by surprise, knocking him down. It was anyone's game now.

Edge snarled with frustration, he just couldn't lose to John. The two men charged at each other yet again and Edge hit John with great force, knocking him off his horse, but he did not fall to the ground. He managed to grasp onto the reins of the horse and while Edge was celebrating his so-called victory, John retaliated and hit Edge, sending him flying off his horse, making John the winner.

McManian was furious. He pulled Edge aside and scolded him, threatening to exile him from Rawberg for his loss. He glanced over at John, who was celebrating is success with Torrie. "Enough! You still have one more battle and it won't be so easy this time. Head over to the SmackDown Coliseum for your final battle!" he demanded before walking over to the royal carriage and taking over towards the coliseum.

Torrie frowned. "John, you've put yourself through so much already. I don't know if I want you to go to the last battle. Each battle just keeps getting worse and I'm afraid to lose you," she admitted, tears reflecting in her green eyes.

John sighed and headed over towards his horse, removing his armor. "You won't lose me, it's that simple. I will never leave you, Torrie," he said, mounting his horse. He held out his hand and helped Torrie up. "If I made it through the first two, I can definitely win the last one, just trust me, okay?" he asked as he directed the horse towards the coliseum. He would've made a break for it, but McManian instructed his guards to make sure they made it to the coliseum. Though he seemed confident on the outside, John was quite nervous about his third fight. Who knows what McManian had planned for the final battle?


	4. Battle with the Legend Killer

**Jorrieprincess** - Thank you so much for the review! I thought no one liked my story and I was actually going to stop posting. I'm so glad you like it. I've actually read some of your Jorrie stories and I love them all, it's sort of the reason I wanted to wrote my own Jorrie story. I just never had a plot until my fairytale assignment came along.

Anyway, here's the final battle (and final chapter) to win Torrie's hand in marriage. I hope other people give this story a chance and maybe even leave a review. Thanks! Oh, by the way, I think I'm definitely going to expand on this and write a sequel at some point. I want to go into much more detail about everything.

* * *

The third battle would be the most violent and quite possible bloodiest battle the Champ had ever encountered. Upon arriving in the SmackDown Coliseum, John discovered his final battle would be a sword fight with the man known as the Legend Killer. The Legend Killer had beat opponents much greater than John and showed them no mercy when doing so. The arena was packed with fans from a previous fight and they were eager to see some bloodshed.

"The match will go on until someone surrenders," McManian announced before taking his seat in the royal throne right near the battleground. Torrie sat down near the queen, but didn't really want to be so close to the action.

The Legend Killer, better known as Randy Orton, swaggered into the arena with an arrogant smirk. He held a large sword in his hands and simply scoffed as he walked by the Champ. John glared at Orton and grabbed a sword equal in size before the two began to circle each other like caged animals, ready to pounce at any moment.

Orton made the first move, lunging at John as he brought his sword down with immense strength. John barely blocked it, shaking as he held his sword up against Randy's. When he couldn't hold on any longer, John jumped back, trying to avoid the deadly object. But Orton was a master swordfighter and managed to slice John's shoulder, causing blood to trickle down his arm. John winced softly before charging at Orton, swinging the sword at the Legend Killer. But Randy was quick and jumped back as the tip of the blade brushed across his stomach, hardly causing a scratch.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you expect to walk out of here as the Champ," Orton mocked, running past John, scraping the surface of his forearm. More blood spilled out as John groaned in agony. The first two battles had taken a lot out of him and his reflexes just weren't up to par. John knew he couldn't go on like this much longer and decided to do what any smart man would've done.

"Screw this, I'm not losing Torrie this way," John muttered while Randy was gearing up for his next move, holding his sword high above his head. John sprinted towards Orton and gave him a swift kick to the chin, knocking the sword out of his hand. The Legend Killer went crashing to the ground as John made a dash towards Torrie. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the coliseum.

"John, what are you doing?" Torrie asked, struggling to keep up with the Champ.

"Don't worry, princess. I got an idea," John replied, jumping onto his horse. He pulled the blonde woman onto the horse as well and sped off towards an old friend.

"After them!" King McManian roared, jumping out of his seat. His guards were in pursuit in a matter of minutes.

John pulled the reins tightly when they reached their destination, bringing the horse to a stop. McManian's guards were nowhere in sight.

"Where are we?" Torrie asked, gazing up at the huge wall surrounding what looked like a strange kingdom that she had never seen before.

"We are at the entrance to Fozzyville, the kingdom ruled by Prince Jericho," John began, staring up at the giant barrier. "And these must be the Walls of Jericho," he added with a slight chuckle.

"Whoa, Prince Jericho?" Torrie questioned, "As in Chris Jericho? The Undisputed Champ of Rawberg?" she asked. She hadn't seen or heard from Chris since he was exiled from Rawberg many years ago.

"Formerly undisputed champ," John corrected, loudly knocking on the gate to the entrance. "You remember him, right? He was a skilled fighter, but a cocky bastard as well."

Torrie nodded, how could she forget a man like Jericho? "Well, that's what got him exiled from the nation, his arrogant ways never sat well with McManian."

Two guards carefully opened the gate. "State your business," one demanded, holding up a sword to John's neck.

"I...I'm a long time friend of Jericho's and I require his assistance. Please, tell him John Cena needs his help right away," The Champ replied, slowly sidestepping the point of the sword.

One guard took off to deliver the message while the other kept the sword pointed at John. Moments later, Jericho emerged with a grin on his face.

"John! It's so good to see you. I hear you're the champ of Rawberg these days, how's McManian treating ya?" Jericho asked, motioning for his guards to stand down.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by Jericho's head, embedding itself into the entrance door. Chris looked up and noticed McManian's army was getting close. "Well, I take it McManian likes you just as much as he likes me," he chuckled. Chris called for his guards to man the front gate while John, Torrie, and himself entered Fozzyville and headed towards Jericho's castle.

"Yeah, well it's sort of a long story," John said, but he gave Jericho the short version.

"Aw, Johnny finally found a girl, how cute," Jericho teased. "I'm sorry about McManian, but I told you that guy was a jerk."

"We all know he's a jerk, Jericho," Torrie chimed in. "But what can we do now?"

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay here in my wonderful kingdom of Fozzyville, but I don't think McManian is going to give up so easily," Chris said as a loud bang echoed throughout the castle. Jericho took off towards the main gate and gasped as he saw McManian's army smashing the walls. "Nobody breaks down the Walls of Jericho. Attack!" he commanded.

The fight between the two armies waged on for hours. Jericho's army with the help of John and even some of McManian's fighters was victorious in the end. Having been defeated, McManian along with his son, Shane, were thrown in Fozzyville's prison, never to be released.

The queen decided to step down from her throne, but was allowed to remain in Rawberg as a well-respected figure. Because Hunter, one of McManian's fighters, had secretly married Stephanie months ago, he would have become the new king of Rawberg; but he decided to just remain a royal figure and instead passed the crown onto John.

Now that he was in charge, John immediately held a wedding ceremony for himself and Torrie, making Torrie the new queen of Rawberg. Together they ruled over the land, making Rawberg much more successful than it had ever been and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you liked it. Like I said, I really want to write a sequel at some point. If anyone wants to help me with the sequel, I'd really appreciate it! I definitely need help with that. But I feel like this ending is sort of rushed and for that I apologize, but I could not think of a way to write the war between the two armies. Stupid writer's block. But I like the way it came out for an actual fairytale and I'm happy with the overall story.


End file.
